This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Neuroimaging research is beginning to characterize several important ways in which the brains of persons with an Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD) develop and function differently. ASD is a heterogeneous disorder, with individual differences in severity of symptoms, various aspects of behavior and cognitive functioning. This project will use MRI to study the brain anatomy and function, correlating neuroanatomy and function with differences in symptomatology and behavior, in order to enhance our understanding of the brain-bases of the ASDs. This research is guided by the belief that understanding the fundamental mechanisms that cause ASDs will allow for the development of better interventions and treatments.